Mobile phones, one example of electronic devices, are becoming increasingly advanced in functions. Recently, it has become possible to set any image downloaded through the Web (World Wide Web) on a standby screen of a mobile phone.
Further, the image formats which can be handled by mobile phones have been increasing. Recently, there have been mobile phones capable of registering flash content as wallpaper.
Many methods for superimposing a clock and an illustration on a standby screen have been proposed.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a mobile phone reducing a difficulty of reading time and a lowering of beauty of a character image due to superimposition of the character image and the clock image.
Further, Patent Document 2 discloses a mobile phone selecting a foreground image and a background image from among a plurality of screens, superimposing these, and displaying the result as a composite screen image.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2003-8694
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2001-245352